All Of You
by Cungik
Summary: Tidaklah sesuatu yang asing jika sepinya detak jam dinding hanya terisi nyanyian piluku teriring gitar akustik tua yang mengingatkanku tentangmu. JJ Project. JBJr of Got7.


**All Of You**

JJ Project (JJ Got7)

Sad, Angst, dark

mdiana_99

.

.

.

Kisah ini hanya masalah bagaimana. Enggan tersebut mengukir lara yang menembus dada dengan kejamnya menyiksa malam sunyi. Tidaklah sesuatu yang asing jika sepinya detak jam dinding saat gelap menyergap hanya terisi senandung pilu dari bibirku teriring petikan gitar akustik tua yang mengingatkanku selalu hanya wajahmu. aku tahu. Aku terlalu berlebihan ternyata jika menyangkut segala tentangmu...

.

.

.

Sumbang yang terbentuk akibat satu senar yang putus mengakhiri sebaris lagu tahun sembilan puluhan yang sengaja kumainkan. Bibirku membentuk seuntai decakan malas karenanya. Kemudian, memandang jauh menerawang ke langit yang berselimut kegelapan, tidak juga. Bulan masih bersinar, terpantul sinar mentari yang berada jauh di bagian dari dunia yang ku belakangi.

Ku alihkan fokusku ke arah bulan. Ia sendiri lagi malam ini. Entah kemana bintang yang setia di sisinya. Setia? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Hey, sayang, lihat, kau tak sendirian, bintang tak juga setia pada bulan dan langit malam ternyata. Dan kau tahu yang terjadi? Aku, bulan, dan juga kelamnya malam, masih terasa berselimut gelap yang tak ada habisnya. Aku kembali mengukir tawa kecil.

Jantungku berdetak keras, dan perih menyusup relung hati. Nafasku tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan dan mataku terasa perih. Sendiri malam ini, -tak hanya malam ini saja sesungguhnya-, akankah berakhir? Aku tersiksa, sayang. Pengkhianatanmu tak bisa kulupakan dengan begitu saja. Aku terluka. Dan itu, membentuk satu pertahanan dan rasa dendam berkepanjangan. Kau harusnya tahu itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati ruang depan hunian minimalis di pinggiran daerah elite Gangnam dengan langkah panjang. Satu tanganku menggenggam pegangan cangkir, sedang yang satu lagi, kumasukkan ke saku celana jinsku. Dingin menusuk, dan aku masih betah menyenandungkan perih dalam kesunyian.

Menjadi yang terkhianati bukan satu dari kisah takdir yang Tuhan tentukan untukku. Tidak, karena aku melawan takdir. Seirama derap langkah yang terus menjauhi malam penuh keriaanku. Dunia nyataku terenggut kabut kepiluan dan aku enggan menyebutnya menyenangkan. Kau membuatku menjadi abu-abu yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan dunia. Kau mengubahku menjadi setan dari aku yang ingin belajar menjadi malaikat. Dan itu, menyakiti selama sisa hidupku.

Aku beranjak dari dapur segera setelah dua kaleng kopi instan berada di tangan kananku. Angin yang berembus dari pintu depan menyentuh helaian rambut legamku yang sengaja ku panjangkan hingga hampir bersinggungan dengan kelopak mata. Dan jam dinding sekali berdentang membuatku mengukir senyum miring. Aku melewatkan pergantian hari lagi, heh?

Kaki kiriku bergerak menutup pintu depan. Lalu kembali melangkah menuju ruangan di samping kamarku yang kini telah sunyi. Angin malam tak pernah berbohong jika membisikkan padaku si penghuni kamar telah terbuai mimpi indahnya.

Tak lama, bilahan kayu mahoni keras itu berderit sayup. Tak juga mengusik lelap tidurmu. Aku meletakkan kaleng kopi ke meja nakas di sebelah ranjang. Lalu kususuri wajah elokmu dengan ujung jari telunjukku. Kau bergerak gusar, apakah aku semenakutkan itu untukmu?

"Tidurlah. Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Ujarku lembut. Kupatrikan seulas senyum tipis di sudut-sudut bibirku yang telah lama tak kulakukan. Namun, kau masih tampak takut dengan matamu yang lekas memancarkan sorot ngeri meskipun baru saja kau tertidur.

"Aku mohon, jangan! Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Jaebum-ah! Aku... aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku."

Sayang, kenapa suaramu masih saja bergetar jika berbicara denganku? Kenapa jika dengan lelaki itu kau bisa tersenyum tanpa beban? Kenapa denganku tidak? Kemana kau buang masa lalu indah kita dulu? Kenapa kau tega memcampakkanku demi dia?

Dia? Sejak kapan aku mulai menghapuskan eksistensinya di pikiranku bahwa hatimu saat ini dibawanya? Sudah selama apakah kita berpisah? Sudah sejauh manakah ia mendalami hatimu?

"Aku melakukan apa? Bukankah aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya?"

"Membunuhnya itu perbuatan yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan! Kau biadab. Kau kejam. Kau barbar! Ia tidak salah apapun dalam kisah ini. Ia tak tahu masa lalu kita. Ia mencintaiku dan aku sebaliknya. Aku... sebenarnya masih memendam rasa padamu! Tapi kau membuatku harus membencimu!"

Kenapa kau berteriak, sayang? Di tengah malam begini? Kenapa masih juga kau menuduhku membunuhnya?

"Kau tahu, kekasihnya meninggal satu bulan sebelum ia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya..."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan mengatakan aku hanya pelampiasan? Katakan! Aku tak ingin peduli!"

Emosiku tersulut atas ucapanmu. Tanganku bergetar dan seluruh sarafku menegang. Teriakanmu kembali menyakiti relung hatiku.

""Aku hanya mengirimnya agar ia bisa membuktikan janjinya pada cintanya. Bahwa ia setia. Itu saja."

"Tapi kau membunuhnya. Kau pembunuh!"

Aku bangkit dari ranjang yang saat ini kau tempati tidur. Tanganku segera membuka laci yang sengaja ku kunci rapat-rapat. Mengambil sebuah pistol yang dulu pernah ku gunakan menembak dadanya, pria yang membuatmu tak lagi melihatku, membuat Jin Young yang kumiliki menjauh dari pusara cinta yang janjimu takkan kau khianati.

Pistol ditanganku sengaja segera ku pindah ke tanganmu, memintamu mengecek isi pelurunya. Aku tak ingin menjadi pembunuh sendirian. Maka aku juga ingin kau menjadi pembunuh; membunuhku. Agar kau tahu rasanya menjalani setiap musim dengan kepedihan yang tak terelakkan. Menjalani hari dengan ketakutan yang seolah tak kan berakhir. Tapi aku bertahan, demi dirimu yang bahkan mencampakkanku; lagi. Jadi, darimana aku harus mendapat alasan untuk bertahan?

Tak perlu kata-kata. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana peluru itu berputar di udara dan kemudian bersarang di dadaku. Memecah inti peredaran terbesar tubuhku hingga cairan merah menyelimutimu dengan kehangatan yang mungkin belum pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.

Segera setelah ragaku ambruk dan jiwaku terpaku di sampingnya. Kau mengarahkan pistol itu ke dadamu. Ternyata kau tak ingin menderita setiap detiknya seperti apa yang ku alami, huh? Pengecut!

Ketika dor keras itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Jiwaku terenggut cahaya yang menuntunku hingga kegelapan. Yang seolah hanya aku sendirian disana.

Dan detik itu pula aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Tuhan tak pernah memberiku jalan yang mudah untuk bersamamu, JinYoung-ah?

Kenapa kita harus terpisah lagi?

Kenapa Tuhan sekejam itu?

Kenapa?

Fin

Kenapa? Kenapa saya suka sesuatu yang berbau dark? Yosh, gakpapalah, anggep aja buat pelatihan *pelatihan apaan*

Ini fic JJ udah gak tau dari tahun berapa mengendap di flashdisk saya yang berantakan.. pas nemu, edit dikit, langsung coba apdet... sapa tau ada yang suka.. kan sapa tau..

Kalo gak ada mah, woles sayanya...


End file.
